


Just This Once

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was making a mistake. A very obvious one at that. But for whatever reason, no one seemed to care.Guess he'll have to bail her out, just this once.





	1. Dodging bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inventing Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399712) by [Wobbuffet64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wobbuffet64/pseuds/Wobbuffet64). 



She actually begged? Why was he suprised, she was desperate. Far too desperate. C'mon, SOMEONE had to have noticed by now. This was beyond forced.  
  
No? No takers? He looked over at Shuichi. The detective MUST'VE realized by now, right? He was all about psychoanalysis. After all, he's tried to figure him out for the entire time they were here. But apparently not. He was nodding along, going with it. Kiiboy was definitely a no go, he assumed the best of her from the get go. And no one else cared. Great.  
  
So he could only pull her to the side. Far, far away from the rest of the group while they looked over her handywork. She was practically kicking and screaming the whole way too, which made him more annoyed than he would've liked, but he was doing HER a favor.  
  
After all, she was trying to kill him.  
  
"Get your hands off of me, you failed fuckin' abortion!"  
  
There was her saintly attitude her adored so much. Her words could make even Satan blush with how crude she could be. This was a good spot, so he let go.  
  
"Alright alright, you got me. I let go."  
  
She dusted herself off, as if HE was the filthy one. Miu probably still had cumstains from the last guy to ram her for a quickie.  
  
"You better have a good explanation for dragging me over here or I'm punting your ass into the sun!"  
  
He threw his hands up in mock defense.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Geez, last time I checked I'm wearing white, not red, no need for you to be so hostile you ugly bull!"  
  
"B-bull?!"  
  
While she recoiled in what he assumed was a mix of offense and arousal, he gave his reasoning.  
  
"Why are you lying to them? That program is obviously a ploy to get someone killed. I would know, I suggested it."  
  
"W-what?! The fuck are you saying?! No it's not! I would never do that! I have too much to live for!"  
  
He grinned, playfully putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"You're lying to me now? Some balls you got there, despite the fact you have none. You forgot how shitty of an actor you are, you wear you're emotions on your sleeve."  
  
Her rage was building up, and he could sense an outburst. Rather than subject himself to baseless arguments, he placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"I know you want to kill me."  
  
Her eyes turned to pinpricks, and she stepped back.  
  
"H-how-"  
  
"Like I said, you're too obvious. Especially with how you've been acting around me. And the fact that you both accepted AND finished my request for the bombs and hammers was just the icing on the shit cake. I know you hate me. So why would you do all of that, I wonder? Maybe it's because... You feel bad."  
  
She was silent, her body frozen in place. Good. Better her listen then run.  
  
"I'm being generous here. I could just run over there and say you were trying to kill me. Sure, they won't believe me, but that'll make them wary of you all the same. And they're not gonna wanna go in anymore."  
  
He got closer, pulling her face close to his. Their foreheads touched, and her breath hitched.  
  
"But I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna give you a chance. You really wanna kill Kiiboy? And Shuichi? You're really okay with that? And even if you did kill me, you're acting like you'll be able to hold it together during a trial. Plus, you think you're gonna be the exception? Kaede, Kirumi, Korekiyo, they all got caught. And if that acting was any indication, oh boy, you're gonna fold. You're not getting out of this alive."  
  
He pulled away, putting on the straightest expression he could.  
  
"Really, even an pea-brained moron like you could get it. You either choose life, or death."  
  
No words. She stood there in silence, her eyes never getting off of him. He could wait. He was a patient person.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
Her voice was at a volume barely audible, but the silence allowed him to hear it.  
  
"I was going to kill you... so why... why aren't you angry..."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Oh no, I'm angry all right! You were really gonna throw away what we had? We had a good back and forth kinda thing in trials, without you it'll just be Kaito shouting the whole time. You're the last interesting person here besides Shuichi. You don't get to just leave after being so much fun."  
  
Her shocked expression reverted to anger.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?! That can't be your reason, that's the most retarded shit that's ever spewed out of your mouth!"  
  
His grin fell, going back to his blank stare.  
  
"Yeah, you got me again. That's not the only reason."  
  
Once again stepping forward, he looked up to meet her gaze.  
  
"I think entertained is too weak a word to describe how you make me feel. But this feeling is new, so I'm not sure what to call it. Love, maybe?"  
  
That sent her into a frenzy, her face flushing as she practically jumped back. She was waiting for it. That signature laugh, declaring it was a lie, anything. But when he didn't move an inch, her heart raced even faster.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you get the picture. Just this once, I'll help you out. Think of it as thanks, for everything."  
  
He patted her playfully on the back, and skipped towards the group.  
  
Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, but one of them in particular stood out. Should she listen to him? Not once did that purple bastard show an ounce of kindness to her, and he was a pain in the ass in the least pleasurable kind of way.  
  
But he essentially gave her an out. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Shuichi was going to figure her out, she would be the most suspicious person to begin with. And she didn't WANT to kill him, or Kiibo, or even...  
  
Thinking about him was too confusing. Nothing he did make sense. Not one bit.  
  
_Love, maybe?_  
  
What kind of reason was that? They weren't even friends.  
  
...Were they?  
  
She didn't know. But she found herself wanting to. The little shit had caught her in his web, and she hadn't noticed till it was too late.  
  
Sighing in frustration, she walked back to the room. What kind of explanation she was going to give as to why the paradise she promised suddenly didn't work, she had no idea. She never had an idea when it came to him.  
  
But she was determined to change that.


	2. To Future Regrets

The road to her room was a quiet one. By now, everyone was asleep, so she had plenty of time to work in peace. But even she had her limits, and when her eyes threatened to shut on her mid screw, Miu called it a day. After reaching the dorm, she opened the door to the room, and...  
  
"Took your sweet time, huh?"  
  
She almost yelped, but it died in her throat when she saw who was sitting on her bed.  
  
Kokichi. She groaned, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Argh, why the fuck are you here again? Was the bombs and hammers not enough? And you still haven't told me what you're gonna use them for!"  
  
He sprung up, putting his hands behind his back, a malicious grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you!"  
  
Her eyes widened as terror gripped her heart. Upon viewing the expression she held, he frowned.  
  
"C'mon, that was an easy one. You'd think I'd ever do that?"  
  
She was going to retort, but the face he was making coupled with the tone of her voice surprised her.  
  
For the first time she had ever seen, he looked and sounded genuinely hurt.  
  
"D-Don't say shit like that, idiot. Of course I'm gonna believe you. You haven't lied about anything else you've said about me before, anyway."  
  
His grin came back as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is you're brain working right? I've lied to you tons of times, including just now."  
  
She plopped down on the bed next to him, laying on her back.  
  
"Filthy Sow. Whore. Slut. Bitch. Moron. I'm all of those. I tried to kill you, and yet here you are. Still putting up with me, for god knows what reason."  
  
Silence. She stared at the ceiling, her throat getting tighter.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, ok?! I never regretted anything more in my life! You've been my only friend, and I didn't even realize!"  
  
She felt her cheeks grow moist, but she didn't care. It's been so long since she cried, she had forgotten what it felt like.  
  
Miu's quiet sobs rang out the room. Kokichi sat in silence, letting her vent. He could tell she's been holding her guilt back these last few days, her insults towards him lacking their usual vigor and punch.  
  
It took her a moment to quiet down as she rubbed ber eyes. When they opened again, her ocean blue irises met his violet ones.  
  
"I told you so. Imagine in a trial? You would've set a record on the fastest blackened to get caught. Still not as fast as it would take for Kaito to finish though."  
  
"Fuck off, you little shit."  
  
Despite her tone, she giggled, making him grin in response.  
  
"I like that about you though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guilt you feel. It shows you have a big heart underneath all that false bravado."  
  
She sat up, glaring at him.  
  
"Are you saying I'm NOT the gorgeous girl genius I say that I am, you twink?!"  
  
His grin vanished, replaced with a blank stare.  
  
"No, I believe that wholeheartedly. But not you. You're a bigger liar than me, you know. You don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. After all, why else would you claim my lies about you are the truth?"  
  
He took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"But it's okay. You don't have to lie anymore. Because I'm here to tell you it's the truth. You're as beautiful and as intelligent as you say you are. So I want you to turn that lie you tell yourself into the truth, for you. Got it?"  
  
Her face was burning at the sincerity of his tone as she nodded, her heart racing even faster than the other day. No one has ever been this nice to her, she always pushed them away. But no matter how much she tried with this one, he just kept coming back, enjoying it even.  
  
And she found herself enjoying it right along with him. In this moment, all she could focus on was how soft and inviting his gaze was on her, a stark contrast to the shit eating grins or crocodile tears he always displayed. 

All at once, it vanished as he let go and got up, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"As long as you do. I gotta go, need to rest up for a new day of scheming. See you tomorrow!"  
  
He began to leave. Leave **her**. Miu didn't want him to go, to leave her like everyone else did.  
  
"W-wait!"  
  
He stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
It was hard to speak all of a sudden, but she needed him.  
  
"U-um, you... don't have to go, if you don't want to."  
  
That shit eating grin he was known for returned, a whistle coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow, at least take me out to dinner first."  
  
Her gaze fell downcast, but he jumped on the bed next to her, kicking off his shoes.  
  
"But if you insist, who am I to refuse?"  
  
She smiled, taking off her boots and uniform. His head was underneath the pillow, so he didn't see her change into something more comfortable. The lights shut off. Miu climbed into bed, pulling up the covers. His head poked out.  
  
"Sleeping on the first date?"  
  
She groaned again, but it had a hint of fondness as Miu pulled him close.  
  
"You're not gonna leave me, right?"  
  
In the darkness, his smile fell. He didn't have much longer to live, his plans were coming together nicely. There had been a suicide days prior, when Monokuma showed everyone the truth of the outside world. A shame, really. He had liked Himiko.  
  
But that just gave him more reason to end this. But for that to happen, he had to die. This, was his final lie.  
  
"I won't, don't worry."

"Promise?"

_God damn it._

"Yeah."

Her lips met his forehead, planting a tender kiss. Miu pulled him even closer.  
  
"Then it's safe to say I love you."  
  
He hid his grimace behind another smile.  
  
"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this 4 parts! So, next is CH.5 trial and after that is CH.6 trial.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Kokichi didn't say anything to Miu beforehand.


End file.
